


we are gold, you are fire

by lanyons



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not a bad person, Killua.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are gold, you are fire

“You’re not a bad person, Killua.”

 

Killua’s head snaps up from his pillow. He stares. “Where did that come from?”

 

Gon shrugs. His eyes are a very deep gold; Killua feels like they’re looking right through him, through walls of veins and flesh and sinew, to where his heart is beating far faster than it should. “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

 

“I’ve killed people,” Killua says, although Gon already knows this. “I don’t regret it, really. I’d do it again if I needed to.” If I needed to protect you.

 

“Of course,” Gon nods like it’s the most natural thing in the world. “That’s who you are, because it was how you were raised. But you’re more than that. You’re-“

 

Evil. Heartless. You deserve better than me, Gon. 

 

“My friend,” Gon finished. “You take care of the people you care about. I know what you think you are - but it doesn’t change how I feel.”

 

Oh. Killua can feel his heart jump at the words. Blood rushes to his head; a blush spreads across his cheeks.

 

Then- “Idiot!” he says, and hurls his pillow at Gon.

 

Gon laughs and hurls it back, and instantly, they are back to the familiar push-and-pull of things - and for the moment, Killua’s world is reduced to Gon’s swift movements, the curve of his wide and careless grin, the lights in his eyes.


End file.
